tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama High School
Welcome to Total Drama High School!!! This season on Total Drama, you will be competing for ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!! I am your host (The one in the front), Kristina, since Chris got fired last year... and I am bringing in 16 new teenagers to Total Drama High, which will have the backstabbing, truths, and lies that you all have come to know and love. If contestants miss a challenge, they are allowed to miss only 1. If more than one is missed, the contestant will be eliminated. (Hosted by Dakotacoons) Sign-Ups!!! (Up To Two Characters Per User) # Megan - The Rich Strategist - TDTCamps # Ben-The accidental prone goofball- Ben109 # Zack-The Badboy-Shadow II # Trixie- The Dumb Blonde- TDTCamps # Dakota- The Hottie- TDWTLover # Laura- The Crazy Girl- TDWTLover # Charlie - The Goth Girl - Fanny # Joseph - The Nice Guy - Fanny # Dahlila-Zack's not so bad girlfriend-Shadow II # Devon- Christian's sister's friend's really nice brother- TDAFan99 # Steven- The Emo Guy-Codaa5 # Olaf- The Russian Guy-COdaa5 # Kenneth - The Quiet One - Teddy10 # Mimi - The Good Girl - Teddy10 # # Pre-Game Chat Kristina: Welcome to Total Drama High! I am your host, Kristina, and the students are just beginning to arrive. Welcome Megan! Megan: Hey y'all! Glad to be here! (CONF) Hey! I'm Megan, I am the most popular girl at my school! I think I could keep up this southern accent for a while. That's what 5 years at acting school can get ya! Kristina: Ben! Hi! Zack:What's up? Kristina: Hey, Zack is it? Megan: Eww, you smell like prison. Kristina: Trixie! Trixie: Hi Kristina! *Falls* Ow. Kristina: Dakota! Dakota: Hi fellow model! Megan: (CONF) He is SO hot! Kristina: Laura! Laura: Hi Kristina! *smells her* You smell like soap! Kristina: Thanks... Charlie: *Walks up quietly* Hey, I'm Charlie (Charlie's the girl on the right of the host) Zack:I have not been in prison.....But I hmight have done some illegal things.... Dahlila:*Looks at Zack and blushes*(Dahlila's the blonde behind Kristina) Megan: Oh, get over yourselves. *Goes to Dakota* Hi, Im Megan. Dakota: Hey. (CONF) She is pretty cute. What? She likes me? Hmm... Zack And Dahlila:*Making out in CONF* Megan: *Hears kissing noises* Gross. Trixie: I know. Megan: I think we are going to be great friends... (CONF) Yeah right! Laura: *Goes over to Megan* Hi! I'm Laura! Megan: OK, Bye! Charlie: So...*goes to Dahlia and Zack* Do you guys want an alliance? Just wondering Joseph: HEY GUYS! Zack:*To Charlie* ok sure! Devon: Can I be in an alliance with you guys! Charlie: Sure! Joseph: Hey guys! Megan, long time no see! Megan: It's just been the summer, idiot. Devon (CONF): Megan going to be the first one gone Ben: Hello I'm Ben! Megan: Hey. Dakota: Sup. Megan: Hey, Dakota, Trixie, do you want an alliance with me? Trixie: OK Mary! Megan: Its Megan. Dakota: I guess... (Dakotacoons: Guys, we need more players. Get people to join please!) Steven: Uhm, hi... Charlie: *looks over* *take my breath away music plays* Um. Hi Steven. Joseph: *hugs Megan* Steven: Hi... Charlie. *smiles* Steven: (CONF) Woah... Charlie: *smiles* Steven: (CONF) Wow, the first time i've smiled in months... Steven: *winks at her* Mimi: Hey everybody!! Olaf: Hi Mimi. =) Mimi: Hey Olaf! Nice to meet you *hugs Olaf* Olaf: *hugs* ^_^ Mimi: (CONF) Okay, so I met this guy named Olaf. I know were gonna be best friends ^_^ Olaf: Wow, it's only been a minute and i'm already talking to the most beautiful girl at school. =) Mimi: *blushes* You think so? That's so sweet of you Olaf ^^ *kisses Olaf on cheek* Olaf: *blushes a bit, is speechless* ^.^